


Kiss Me

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Ruby and Aasim share a moment together underneath the night sky.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 2





	Kiss Me

Ruby and Aasim sat on the roof of Ruby’s house, gazing dreamily at the shining stars painted across the night sky. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder as as his head rested on top of hers and his hand gently rubbed small circles on her back. The sound of the gentle breeze sweeping through the cool autumn night and rustling of the changing leaves on the trees was the only source of noise they needed on a night like this.

However, having a little music didn’t hurt either.

Aasim pulled out his phone and scrolled through his playlist until he found the perfect song. He pressed play, turned up the volume loud enough for the two of them to hear, but not much so it would disturb the sounds of the night. He set the phone beside him, and let the gentle voice set the mood.

_Kiss me_

_Out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly _

_Beside the green, green grass_

He felt Ruby snuggle into his shoulder. He smiled and slid his arm securely around her waist, holding her close as the song continued.

_Swing, swing_

_Swing the spinning step_

_I’ll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

Aasim closed his eyes letting himself get lost in this moment. He didn’t have the best day today, but sitting under the starry sky with the girl of his dreams was all he needed to raise his spirits.

As the song progressed, he noticed that there was something different. There was an extra voice. The song did have another person singing, but that was only towards the end. But the voice he was hearing sounded much more beautiful than any voice he’s ever heard.

_So kiss me_

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me_

_Out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon’s sparkling_

Ruby lifted her head off of his shoulder. Aasim turned his head to look at her, taking note of how the stars sparkled in her baby blue eyes and the moonlight gently reflected off of her fiery red hair. She placed a hand against Aasim’s cheek as she whispered the last part of the chorus to him.

_So kiss me._

They leaned towards each other, allowing their lips to meet as the moon and stars watched from above.


End file.
